Vicky the Babysitter
Vicky the Babysitter is one of the main antagonists of Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents. She is a callous, sadistic, ruthless sixteen-year-old girl who babysits Timmy. Her really menacing behavior towards Timmy is one of the reasons - if not the main reason - that he has fairy godparents, and most of his wishes involve getting revenge, or simply getting around her. Vicky is typically hired when Timmy's parents make a hasty getaway trip to one of their "adults-only" destinations, leaving Timmy in her cruel hands. Vicky is voiced by Grey DeLisle, whom also voices Vicky's sister Tootie and many other characters. Vicky also had a cameo appearance in the extended version of "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner", "A Fairly Odd Christmas", and "A Fairly Odd Summer", where she is portrayed in live action by Devon Weigel. Personality Vicky is a very two-faced person, when it comes to adults (namely parents) she is a seemingly sweet girl who has a continuous liking for cash, but once all parents are gone, her true colors are revealed. She tortures Timmy so quickly that it takes one second to wreck the place and knowing that Timmy's parents are nitwits, it's easy to fool them. Timmy has always wanted payback and has always wanted to get rid of her, but whenever this dream comes true, Timmy must always revert it as something will always appear or chime in to make Timmy realize he actually needs her (such as his parents hiring a worse babysitter). The parents of children and other rich people pay her wads of cash through her babysitting. She has been transformed more times than any other human except Timmy Turner. In the original series, after her constant torture left Timmy so miserable that he managed to gain fairies, she officially became Timmy's main target. On Timmy's first day with fairies, he pulled so many magic-induced pranks that once he had to stop, Vicky was far too suspicious. She was shown to believe that something was going on and in a way, had a similar role as Mr. Crocker. In the main series, she's completely oblivious to the fact that Timmy has fairies despite that she's usually on the receiving end of their magic, even whenever she steals a magical object from Timmy and activates it, as she believes them to simply be expensive fancy things from off the internet. Background As revealed in "Abra-Catastrophe!", and mentioned in "Imaginary Gary", Vicky first started babysitting Timmy Turner when he was eight and she was fourteen. Timmy had found a flier advertising Vicky's babysitting service, and panicked and called this number when his parents tricked him into thinking he was being left alone. When Vicky arrived, she convinced Timmy's parents that they could use a babysitter so they would have time for each other to go out and do adult things. From that point on, Vicky tormented Timmy whenever she babysat him, and his parents would continue to spend time away leaving him under Vicky's cruel care. Timmy became so miserable that he needed fairy godparents. With them, he was able to use magic to get even with Vicky. Even with his fairies, Timmy is still challenged by Vicky over the course of the show. She has also worked other non-babysitting jobs, usually if they involve hurting others or holding sharp objects. Oftentimes when she is introduced, the simple act of saying her name would cause thunder and lightning to flash in the sky, or a person would be nearby playing frightening piano music. In the episode "Vicky Gets Fired", Vicky is fired by the Turners for taping over a recording by accident, rather than for her torment of Timmy, but it is revealed that any other line of work Vicky takes only makes her more evil and powerful, so Timmy opts to keep Vicky as his babysitter instead. In the episode, "When Losers Attack", Vicky is seen working at the Cake 'N' Bacon restaurant as a waitress, where she agrees to help Dark Laser, Mr. Crocker, and Foop to get rid of Timmy. Together, their group is called the L.O.S.E.R.S.. Vicky does not join the group until near the end of the episode, where they seek her help in "training" to help defeat Timmy, although Vicky seems more satisfied with simply torturing her new allies.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Television characters Category:The FairlyOdd Parents characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Pink Eyes Category:Caucasian Category:American characters Category:Redheads Category:Auburns Category:Orange haired characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:2010s characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Abusive characters Category:Bullies Category:2000s characters Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Sadists Category:Creepy characters Category:Primary characters